encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 21
Pinagmulan is the twenty-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 15, 2016. Summary Berto was freaked out by Mila's powers, and was convinced that she is an evil spirit. Muyak explains to Mila her true identity - a Sang'gre of Lireo. Amanda had to save Mila from Berto's frenzy. Amihan expresses her doubt on Mira's identity as her daughter. Pirena makes her guilty for it, so she repents. Hagorn begins terrorizing the vassals of Lireo, starting with the leaders of Adjantao. Ybarro was upset when Alena destroyed a rock on which he had carved their names. He defeats some Hathors and was seen by Asval as he healed his own wounds. Chapter 22 (continued) Berto asks Mila to come out. Muyak attacks Berto at the back of his head, and flies away unseen. Mila reappears and asks Berto what had happened. Berto calls Mila an "evil spirit", and "not human." After Berto left, Muyak asks Mila to come with her. Berto tells Amanda that Mila is not human, but an evil spirit. A woman who overheard him commented that Berto might be a drug addict. Muyak informs Mila she had undergone her banyuhay (teleportation). When Mila thought she was an evil spirit, just as Berto said, Muyak countered that she is not, her powers being only a part of her nature. Muyak says that they both came from somewhere else; Mila is a Sang'gre, a high-born, powerful type of diwata. Alena gives Amihan a bouquet of flowers, saying that it came from Mira. Alena senses that Amihan is distressed. Amihan feels that Mira is not the daughter she gave birth to. Mila wonders how she can be a diwata, for she had no wings, and not as small as Muyak. Muyak says that they are not alike; Mila is a diwata, while she is a lambana. Mila then asks how she came to be in the human world, and how she got to be with her mother and father (Amanda and Dado). Muyak tells her that the couple found her after she had been brought to the human world by her aunt, for she is Lira, the daughter of Amihan, and the princess, and next queen of Encantadia. Alena says Mira must not know about it. Gurna overhears the conversation. Alena wonders if it may be because Amihan did not truly know and love the father of her baby. Amihan dismisses it, as that had not been a problem for their mother. Amihan says she only wants to know why she feels no connection with Mira. Mila eventually believes Muyak, because of her magic, and because a lambana like Muyak speaks to her. She asks Muyak if she can bring her to her true world. Muyak says she cannot, for the portal has closed. Mila insists. Berto picks a bolo and garlic to fight Mila. Amanda tries to bring him to his senses, but fails. She apologizes to the people in the wake. The leader of Adjantao was brought before Hagorn. Hagorn tries to make him swear allegiance, but he declines, saying that they had sworn themselves to Queen Amihan. Hagorn sets them as an example; the leader of Adjantao's assistant was slain by his sword and the leader himself was fed to Hagorn's pet. He sets the rest of his captives free to spread the message. Agane says they might have problems convincing the other Encantados to renounce their allegiance to Amihan. He orders his minions to terrorize Lireo. Muyak brings Mila to the tree where her Aunt Pirena left her. She explains that though it would be easy to open the portal, it could only be done with the Key of Asnamon. Pirena is proud of Mira in her banyuhay. Gurna reports to Pirena that Amihan is having her doubts on Mira's parentage. Pirena intercepts Amihan from going to Imaw. Pirena guilted her for not spending much time with Mira. Amihan says she has duties as queen, but Pirena says her duties as mother take precedence. Amanda and her friend Connie look for Mila, worried about her because of Berto's actions. Connie also wonders if Berto is a drug addict. They go to the barangay chairman for aid. Berto takes two friends to accompany him. One of them try to leave, thinking that Berto has gone nuts, but Berto threatens him with his bolo. Mila wonders if her mother can hear her if she calls. Muyak tells her she doesn't know, but she could try. Looking up the sky, Mila tells her mother that she is in the human world, and she wants to be with her again, to meet her. She asks her mother to fetch her. Amihan sits beside sleeping Mira. Feeling guilty about her doubts on Mira, Amihan swears she will fight those doubts, and love her wholly from then on. Pirena watches them. Since nothing happened, Mila wonders if her magic is enough to go to Encantadia. Muyak says they can do nothing without the key of Asnamon. Alena touches a large rock, on which Ybarro had carved their names, as a witness to their love. Ybarro was there and Alena senses him, but he did not reveal himself. Banak and Nakba arrived. Alena sings, pulverizing the rock; she declared it was a worthless rock. As the chairman was not in the barangay hall, Amanda gains no assistance. Amanda worries about Mila, and blames herself. Mila wonders if she looked like her mother. Muyak refrains from saying more, for it would only excite Mila further. She relents, however, and says she looked like her mother, and was just as kind. Berto and his friends find Mila talking to Muyak, confirming Berto's story. Muyak hides behind Mila. Amanda stops Berto from attacking Mila. When he says Mila has a flying evil spirit behind her, Amanda remembers the lambana. But Muyak had already left, so they see nothing. Amanda takes Mila away from Berto. An Encantado asks Ybarro's help as he flees from Hathors. Ybarro declines, still annoyed at the destruction of the rock. The Encantado prays to Emre, so Ybarro pitied him and agreed to fight. Axilom, addressing 'Prince' Asval, notices Ybarro fighting the Hathors. Dagtum advises that they ignore him, as they will gain nothing from it. Asval remembers Ybarro's face as the one who fought with the diwatas. After defeating the Hathors, Ybarro puts his hand over his wound, and it heals. Asval's party now knows that he is a Sapiryan. Notes *First time Alena uses her voice as a power *First time Ybarro was shown healing himself *First time Asval was addressed as 'Prince'